Midnight Dream
by BeatlesLover97
Summary: Bella is a Tomboy that falls in love with her nieghbor. all human first fanfic be nice
1. Skateboarding and money

As I was standing on my skateboard- which had the name Bella on it, but my real name is Isabella Marie Swan-, my older brother Emmett was standing next to me while wobbling on his skateboard. His girlfriend Rosalie Hale – she hates being called Rosalie so we call her Rose, - and Jasper- Rose's twin brother.

"So Emmett wanna make a bet with your little sis?" I said

"Of course I'll make a bet with you Bellie." The big oaf said

"O.k. we will go up the hill and back. Whoever gets back first wins 40$. Deal Em?"

"Deal." He laughed. Rose came over to us to give Emmett encouragemen

"Good luck babe." She said before kissing him passionately.

"Hey where's my 'good luck kiss'." I said while laughing

"Whatever." She said in an annoyed tone.

"On your mark READY……….. GET SET……….GO!"

I dashed up hill only to see Emmett on the ground from falling of his skateboard. I started laughing.

"Come on slowpoke!" I yelled

When I got up the hill I hopped off my skateboard, turned it around and jumped back on it and went downhill. Seconds later I noticed that I was not alone and saw that Emilio was next to me. I pushed my leg faster, that's when I saw the big U-Haul truck parked in the driveway of the house next door. I know every one thought I was about to crash but I had a plan. "Bella, Bella look out" I heard my friends yell but i ignored their calls and kept going I heard Emmett stop and get off of his skateboard. As I came closer to the truck I got ready to make my jump. Just a few more seconds I thought to my self. Then I jump on top of the U-Haul and off of it next to my skateboard. My friends were standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Catching flies" I said and they immediately closed their mouths.

"What did you guys think I was going to hit that truck?" I asked

"Yes, yes we did we were really scared" Jasper replied. I laughed it was so funny when he gets scared.

"Well I didn't crash so stop worrying" I said back to him. That's when Emmett came over by us

"Wow bella that was so awesome you have got to tell me how you did that" he rambled

"Emmett, my brother how stupid do you think I am now give me my money you loser" he grumbled as he reached into his pocket to fish out 40$ in his wallet.

"Here take it" he said pouting

" Isabella Marie Swan get over here right NOW!" Uh-oh I'm in big trouble last time he saw me pull a stunt like that he took my car away for a week, I had to ride to school with Em in his jeep. I had a glossy black 911 Turbo Porsche that car is my life. Then I got an idea for me to get out of trouble all it would take is a bit of my very good acting skills or as other people call it lying, but hey I'm good at both so what the heck why not. I walked over to my dad his name Charlie Dale Swan . When I got to my dad he was steaming.

"You called for me Daddy." I said with an angelic smile on my face.

"I saw that move you just pulled. I told you Bella one of these days your going to get hurt." He said a concerned look in his eyes.

"I know Daddy and I'm sorry I made you upset." I replied apologetically

"Its ok sweetheart I just get worried about you. Well I better get to work." He said. My Dad's the chief of police here in Forks. Washington . As my dad was driving away I walked back over to my friends.

"Well what did you think of my little performance?" I asked

"It was ok" said Jasper. That's when I saw _him_, he was gorgeous. He had beautiful emrald green eyes and messy bronze hair. Next to him was a girl she had light green eyes and long brown hair but it wasn't as long as mine, maybe a couple inches shorter. He looked to be about 6'3 and the girl 5'3 I hope he's 17 then he'll be in his senior year of high school. That's when he looked up, our eyes met and he gave me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Now they were standing next to us.

"Hi my names Alice Cullen but everybody calls me Ali, this here is my brother Edward Cullen. We just moved in next door to you guys." Alice said

"Hi I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella, this is my older brother, Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie , and Rose's twin brother Jasper ", I said as I pointed to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet to", Edward said as he grabbed and kissed my hand. I thought I had just died, his lips were so soft.

" Hey Bella I know we just met and all but would you like to..."


	2. Edward Cullen OMG

"_Hey Bella I know we just met me and all but would you like to go…_

_Out with me"_

Wow I was so surprised I cant believe he just asked me out!

"Um…uh sure, I would love to-"

"Hey Bells, I think we should give a our new friend a special welcome"

And how would we do that Em,"

"I say we go to Billy's club"

"New Moon didn't he like just open that place up about four months ago?"

"Yeah he did, it's up in Port Angeles"

"Well lets go then"

"Fine with me"


	3. Alternate Chapter 2 Sorry

That's when my dad left to go to work.

"Stay out of trouble, I'll be back tomorrow evening, don't do anything bad love you"

"Love you too" we replied together

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen this is my brother Edward!" A very short black haired girl with soft baby blue eyes, and the boy she said was her very tall with bronze colored hair and piercing green eyes

"Hey, I'm Edward and you are?" he asked me

"I'm Bella Swan, this is my ass of an older brother Emmett, my little brother Jacob, Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie Hale, and last but of corse least her twin brother Jasper Hale" I said as I pointed each one out as I said their names.

"Hi" they all said

"Hey Em?"

"What, lil' sis"

"With dad gone we can go out tonight, so I say we should go to that club up in Seattle called New Moon"

"That's a really good idea Bells but there's one problem."

"And what's that problem Emmett." I asked annoyed

"We can't get in to a place like that"

"Actually Rose and I can we know some guys that work there, right Rose?"

"Oh, yeah Jared and Sam own that place, right?"

"Yes they do, so what do you say big bro you in?"

"What the hell I'm in, I need a beer any way"

"Hey Alice, did you and Edward want to come?" I asked hopefully

"Sure" said Edward


	4. Author's note Sorry

Sorry guys but this is just an author's note I hate it writers do it to me so I feel ur pain I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to put Jacob in there cuz when I originally wrote it hw was I there so just take him out of that walnut in ur head u call a brain. love you all read & review


	5. Author's note

**Sorry people this is just another author's note**

**People I don't know what to do with this story I have writers block I think I'm done with this story but if you want me to continue it please tell me through your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love you all**

**K'Sandra (This is my real name)**


	6. Done With

Hey ppl ok im done with this story but if some if you really like this story them by all means email me or put it in your reviews that want to finish writing this story


End file.
